Ya, ini perintah Tuhan
by Zanan
Summary: Dia dipaksa berpindah dimensi oleh eksistensi yang menyebut dirinya Tuhan. Kenapa dia dikirim? Entah, mungkin alasan klise untuk mendamaikan dunia? Atau mungkin hanya karena Tuhan tersebut sedang bosan saja? Ini hanya cerita bertema isekai yang biasa kalian lihat, sekian. Mungkin akan banyak komedi gelap disini.


**Ya, ini perintah Tuhan.**

 **Naruto Mashasi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DXD Ichiei Ishibumi**

* * *

.

.

Perang dunia ninja telah berakhir, meninggalkan aliansi sebagai pemenangnya. Momok monster berekor sepuluh berhasil disegel kembali, namun hal itu didapatkan dengan bayaran yang setimpal karena banyak nyawa yang melayang tidak memandang jabatan. Ekonomi yang merosot jauh dan militer yang tersisa sangat sedikit menyebabkan aliansi tetap dipertahankan. Hal ini dilakukan agar semua negara sadar bahwa perang dunia keempat adalah perang terbesar sekaligus terakhir.

Dari perang ini pula, tim 7 berhasil bersatu kembali. Yah walaupun Sasuke pada akhirnya tetap bertarung melawanku dan berakhir seri karena putusnya kedua tangan kami. Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat kenangan tersebut, Hinata yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi istriku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihatku tersenyum sambil melihat bingkai yang berisi foto tim 7 saat baru pertama terbentuk. Tak terasa sebentar lagi pengangkatanku menjadi _hokage_ ke-7 akan segera dimulai, padahal baru seperti kemarin aku berteriak mengelilingi desa berkata akan menjadi _hokage_.

"Nah sudah saatnya pergi. Boruto, Hinata, Himawari, aku pergi dulu ya! Nanti kalian langsung menyusul!" ucapku sambil mengenakan jubah dengan motif merah lengkap dengan topinya.

"Siap _Otou-sama_!"

Nah dengan begini berangkat, " _Hiraishin_!" dan dengan itu kilat oranye menemani perjalananku ke gedung yang terletak di pusat kota, kurang dari 1 detik.

.

.

Ya seperti yang aku bilang, kurang dari 1 detik aku sudah ada di depan meja _hokage_ dengan Kakashi- _sensei_ di belakangnya. Bagaimanapun, dia harus diberi waktu sebelum melepaskan jabatannya sebagai api ke-6 bagi desa ini.

"Yo Kakashi- _sensei_ , sedang tidak membaca buku laknat itu?" ujarku dengan nada jenaka, berusaha menghiburnya.

"Ahaha, aku sedikit melankolis di penghujung jabatan ini, walaupun sebentar tapi pekerjaan ini pasti akan aku rindukan. Nah Naruto, siap menjad ... "

Omongan Kakashi- _sensei_ tidak selesai, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah. Angin yang memukul jendela sedari tadi saat ini tidak terdengar, dentingan jam dinding juga tidak ada.

"Apa ini? Penghentian waktu? Tapi kenapa aku masih bisa bergerak?" Saat aku memikirkan tentang kejadian ini, di depanku muncul cahaya yang akhirnya mengeluarkan sosok laki-laki.

"Yo Naruto, mungkin kau bingung kenapa waktu di sini berhenti, aku akan menjawab itu, waktu terhenti karena aku Tuhan. Jangan banyak tanya, saat ini aku sedang bosan jadi aku mengirimmu ke dimensi lain. Sampai jumpa!" dan dia langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan itu.

Otakku lama mencerna kejadian tadi, hingga akhirnya aku berteriak "Apa!". Dan ya, aku tertarik ke dalam pusaran hitam.

.

.

Tin! Tin!

Aku terkaget melihat besi berbentuk persegi panjang dengan roda mengeluarkan suara besar seperti itu. Refleks aku beranjak dari sana, melihat sekitar dan mencoba melakukan analisa. Begini-begini, aku tetaplah ninja yang dituntut dapat beradaptasi dengan cepat. Tapi serius! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Baik ayo buat garis waktunya, pertama aku sedang bersiap untuk penobatan, kedua aku datang ke gedung _hokage_ , ketiga secara tiba-tiba waktu berhenti dan ada orang keluar dari sebuah cahaya berkata aku akan dikirim ke dimensi lain, dan terakhir aku ada di sini. Bagus sekali, tampaknya julukan pencari masalah memang sangat cocok denganku.

Jadi saat ini aku sedang ada di dimensi lain, dengan bahasa yang tidak aku mengerti dan tidak ada sepeser uang yang aku miliki. Aku masih bisa menggunakan berbagai jurus ninja, tapi untuk berjaga-jaga aku tidak akan menggunakan jurus dengan skala besar mengingat banyak bangunan. Yang aku lakukan saat ini adalah duduk di dalam hutan, berkonsentrasi mencari energi alam dan tampaknya berhasil. Yosh dengan ini setidaknya aku bisa tidak makan dan minum beberapa hari.

Seketika ingatan masuk ke otakku, pertanda _bunshin_ yang aku sebar sudah mendapatkan cukup informasi.

"Hmm begitu ya, karena keterbatasan bahasa, _bunshin_ milikku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa. Jadi sekarang apa rencanaku? Mencari kamus ke perpustakaan? Atau menyebar lebih banyak _bunshin_ dan mempelajari bahasa mereka?" aku berpikir dengan serius, mencoba memecahkan masalah yang sebenarnya dibuat bukan olehku.

Wajahku seketika bersinar, " _Kagebunshin no jutsu!"_ seketika kepulan asap tercipta lalu mengeluarkan 50 orang dengan wajah yang mirip denganku.

"Nah kalian tahu 'kan harus apa?" Mereka mengangguk sebagai respons dari pertanyaanku.

" _Henge no jutsu!"_

Nah dengan itu, mereka menyebar mencari informasi, termasuk perpustakaan yang aku sebutkan tadi.

"Setidaknya sekarang aku bisa bersantai setidaknya sampai beberapa hari ke depan sebelum penjaga menemukanku, semoga mereka bukan koloni yang bisa menggunakan jurus raksasa."

Dan dengan itu aku membuat ruangan bawah tanah dengan jurus _doton_ agar tidak membuat warga sekitar curiga, juga tempat tidur dengan _mokuton;_ ingat peraturan ninja, harus bisa bersembunyi di segala tempat. Setelah tercipta, aku memasuki ruangan bawah tanah lalu menutup lubangnya, tak lupa menggunakan _chakra_ agar oksigen dapat memasuki ruangan tersebut.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

Pesan penulis :

Ya cerita yang satuan belum saya lanjutkan karena buntu. Jadi saya membuat ini sebagai selingan. Maaf gak ngebuat kamus, saya sedang malas. Sekian dan terima kasih. Zanan log out.


End file.
